


Love me

by tveckling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: A romantic date in junkers fashion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kecchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/gifts).



The stars were shining in the millions in the dark sky, spreading out as far as one could see and spreading soft light to the earth below. It would have been hard to see them all from the ground, but Junkrat had made a cosy nest on the roof of the tallest building just for that reason. Up there the stars were numerous and unending, and greedy eyes could take in them without end.

“Not exactly home, but it sure ain’t a bad view,” Junkrat shouted from where he perched on the edge of the building, taking in the whole of the city beneath him.

Seconds later a large presence came up to warm his back, and he leaned back with a satisfied grin as Roadhog carefully—always so mindful of his larger body—hugged him. “Yeah, it’s nice.”

“But you know what’d make it even better?” Junkrat looked up with a wide grin and a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Roadhog shrugged and waited, knowing that he didn’t need to say anything.

“This!” With a wild cackle Junkrat pressed the button in his hands—where he’d gotten it from was anyone’s guess—and the following moment loud explosions could be heard from all across the city, followed almost immediately by less loud screaming.

The explosions were almost like some sort of fireworks, lighting up the city in waves of colorful sparks, and Junkrat hummed contently as he leaned further back into Roadhog’s welcoming body.

Roadhog only nodded and relaxed as he watched the festive lights and chaos. “It’s really pretty,” he agreed and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. He could always take the most boring and grey and turn it into masterpieces. It was really a shame no one else appreciated it.


End file.
